1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a speaker assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a speaker assembly with a mounting plate for attaching a pot shell to a speaker basket.
2. Related Art
Plastic speaker baskets have been available in industry for a number of years. Plastic speaker baskets may be used to reduce weight and provide a low cost structure for certain speaker applications. Accordingly, plastic speaker baskets have often been used in automotive applications. In the past, plastic speaker baskets have generally been molded directly over a speaker shell pot. The rest of the speaker components are then assembled with relation to the shell pot. However, the shell pot geometry often changes based on the design of the speaker assembly. Accordingly new tooling, such as a new mold or mold detail, must be produced for each shell pot design, as well as, each set of production tooling. Therefore, supporting multiple speaker designs can significantly increase manufacturing cost and complexity.
Some designs have contemplated attaching the shell pot directly to the plastic basket using either a twist lock design and/or using an adhesive to bond the shell pot to the plastic speaker basket. Although such designs allowed the attachment of any of multiple shell pots to a common plastic basket, these designs may have insufficient durability for some applications. Further, a twisting or locking detail may lead to increased tooling complexity and manufacturing issues. Therefore, a need exists for an improved speaker assembly.